


Mustafar: We Meet Again

by Seasider



Series: Dad Vader & Son [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, BAMF Darth Vader, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Child Luke Skywalker, Dark Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader’s A+ Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Darth Vader, Protective Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, Whump, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasider/pseuds/Seasider
Summary: Darth Vader is confronted with his worst enemy. This time, things will be different. One-shot.
Relationships: Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, mentioned
Series: Dad Vader & Son [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131824
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Mustafar: We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> The sun is shining and I’m feeling evil. Why is that?
> 
> Read the tag: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH and reference to a second death. You have been warned.

He sensed the hated presence before Kenobi landed. “You _dare?!”_ Inhaling deeply, he drew upon the rage that was his strength. “This is our _home.”_ The heavy doors slid open and he strode out to scrutinize the dark sky, watching the pinpoint of light that approached.

A small hand tugged his cape. “What’s wrong, Daddy?”

Lord Vader knelt. “Reach out and feel the presence. Try hard.”

Luke squinted and his face tightened. “I think… yes, I feel someone. Who is it?”

“That,” his voice shook as it filled with hatred, “is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a despicable liar. The one who betrayed me and stole your faithless mother from us.”

Bright blue eyes flared first with alarm, then anger. “Why is he here? What does he want?”

“That, little one, is for me to determine.” Vader stood. “Go back inside and wait. I may have to kill him, though it may bring the remaining Jedi down on us.”

“I can help!”

“No, Son.” Vader ruffled the blond tufts. “I need to know that you are safely away. Obey me.”

The lower lip jutted out. “Okay, I’ll do it. But I don’t hafta like it!”

He watched his tiny child for a few moments as he ran into the castle. Luke couldn’t spend any length of time out here; in fact, exposure to the fumes could be toxic for both of them. But neither had bothered with respirators when confronted with the sudden arrival of their enemy.

Clutching the hilt of his saber, he waited on the landing pad noting indignantly, and with a slight feeling of mortification, that Kenobi was flying Padme’s ship. How dare he show such contempt and arrogance! How dare he declare so openly that five years later, Padme was still with him! Fools, both of them. Pathetic, cheating, treacherous fools!

The hatch opened slowly, revealing brown boots, then the same ancient Jedi garb that hadn’t changed in hundreds of years. This clothing was stained and rumpled and as aged as Kenobi was with thinning brown hair that had grayed at the temples. It appeared that the last five years hadn’t treated Kenobi with kindness, and Vader was partially mollified.

“You promised not to come here,” Vader snarled, gripping the saber tighter, “in exchange for my mercy. As I expected— the word of a Jedi is worthless.”

His former mentor still limped, and Vader smiled with satisfaction, remembering well the moment he’d given that wound. He would have killed him then if not for Padme and her screams as the baby struggled to breathe.

“I’m sorry.” Kenobi spread his hands as if to show he was unarmed— a condition that could change in an instant. “Padme is… ill. She wants to see her son.”

“Is she dying?” Curious, he looked inside and saw that part of his heart where she had once lived was empty.

“Yes.” The master stood his ground. “It won’t be long. She wants to see him.”

“No,” he said flatly. “She gave up all rights to my son when she chose you. She cannot have him now. Not even for a moment.”

“Anakin—”

“That is not my name.” He had no more words to waste on this one; now he was filled with ice that burned hotter than the planet upon which he stood. He ignited his lightsaber.

“I don’t want to fight you, Anak—” But Kenobi flourished his saber and parried Vader’s thrust.

“You deserted me! _She_ deserted me— and her son! You _stole her_!” Enraged, he struck again and again as he backed Kenobi toward the blazing river. “You tried to take Luke— _my son!”_

 _“You killed the younglings!”_ Kenobi shouted to be heard over the roar of streaming lava. “I had no reason to believe you would save your son! You nearly killed Padme— she never recovered! I thought you would kill him, too! Where is he? What have you done with—”

Tired of listening to Kenobi’s voice and his lying words as he tried to excuse his actions, Vader leaped over the Jedi’s head and landed behind him. Before he could strike, Kenobi darted away like the coward he was.

“Give me the boy! Padme is desperate to see him— Anakin, it’s her dying wish! She’s in the ship!”

“She’s—” He hesitated, feeling a presence he hadn’t known for five years. “She’s _here?_ You brought her _here?”_

He needed to get to his son, had to hide Luke somewhere the evil witch and her villainous consort wouldn't find him. And for a moment— he was distracted by his worry.

And in that moment—

Kenobi swung, and Vader could see the blade coming toward his middle, too late, too late to do anything to prevent—

Kenobi stopped. His lightsaber, extinguished, fell onto the hill of cinders, denting the loose surface with its weight. Confused, Vader stared and then….

Kenobi dropped to the bank like a sack of rocks, his legs separated and rolling down to splash into the lava. His face was stunned, uncomprehending. And then he began to slide toward the magma. His fingers dug into the loose volcanic rocks that made crunching, clinking sounds barely audible over the hiss of gas and the rush of the molten river. His buttocks twitched as if he thought his legs could move, not understanding that they were gone.

It was over. Five years of betrayal, over.

Almost.

Vader looked at his son. Luke held the lightsaber pointed at Kenobi as if not quite sure that the man was ended.

“Anakin… help me….”

He looked at the begging face, the clawing fingers, the flare of pain across tortured features as his torso ignited, touched by tendrils of lava.

“ _Please….”_

Vader held out his hand— to his son. Luke shut off his own blade and grabbed his fingers, holding them tightly. “Are you all right, Daddy? I didn’t let the bad man hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” he agreed. “You are very brave.” He lifted the small boy into his arms and turned so they could both watch the flaming end of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His body and head turned into blackened ash, pieces flaking off until the scorched skull was visible.

“Your mother is on the ship, young one. Would you like to see her?”

“Why?” Clear, untroubled eyes looked at him. “She didn’t want me.” He leaned his head against his father’s cheek and rubbed.

Vader shrugged. “Perhaps you should know what she looks like. This will be your only chance. She is dying.”

“Oh.” Luke considered it for a few moments. “Can we watch her die?”

“Of course.” He kissed his son’s forehead and kept a firm grip on him as they climbed the bank. “We will show her what she has missed, my precious boy.”

Luke’s smile was blinding and filled with trust. “I love you, Daddy,” he said and rested his head on Vader’s shoulder, looking over at the smoldering remnants of the last Jedi Master.


End file.
